Choroba
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: Shuichi má smrteľnú chorobu, ale nechce, aby ho ktokoľvek ľutoval a preto odíde. Vzdá sa Yuki, alebo bude chcieť vedieť príčinu Shuichiho odchodu?


**Gravitation 2**

Shuichi čakal u lekára v čakárni. Už nejakú dobu sa necítil dobre, občas sa mu krútila hlava, mal záchvaty slabosti a búšilo mu srdce. Zatiaľ to nikomu nepovedal, nechcel ostatných znepokojovať. Pred niekoľkými dňami bol na testoch a dnes mal dostať výsledky. „Shindou-san, Yamada-sensei Vás očakáva." Ohlásila ho sestrička. Shuichi vstal a pomaly vošiel do ordinácie. Nemal rád nemocnice a všetko, čo s nimi súviselo. K lekárovi šiel len preto, lebo už nezniesol tie bolesti. Lekár si práve prezeral výsledky jeho krvných testov. „Konnichiwa Shindou-san. Prosím posaďte sa." Shuichi si sadol oproti lekárovi a čakal. Čakanie bolo najhoršie. Lekár si zložil okuliare a zahľadel sa na Shuichiho. „Nebudem vám klamať, Shindou-san. Je to vážne." Shuichi mal pocit akoby mu do žalúdka padol ťažký kameň. Zatiaľ lekár pokračoval: „Bez operácie Vás čaká smrť. Ale šanca na prežitie je tiež malá len 25 . Je len na vás, či operáciu podstúpite." Shuichi si žmolil okraje trička. Potom sa ticho spýtal: „A... koľko času mi ešte ostáva?" Lekár na neho skúmavo pozrel. „Na vašom mieste by som si už z internetu nič neobjednával." Potom vzal pero. „Predpisujem Vám silnejšie prášky proti bolesti." Shuichi si recept bez slova bral.

Shuichi šiel do parku kde sa s Yukim prvý raz stretli. Sadol si na lavičku a pritiahol nohy k sebe. Z vrecka vytiahol fľaštičku liekov. Chvíľu na ňu otupene hľadel. ,To nie je možné. Prečo?' Potom ju znova schoval. Až do večera pozoroval okolie. Yukimu doma povedal, že ide k Hirovi, takže ho ani skôr nečakal. Postavil sa až keď sa úplne zotmelo. Celý deň premýšľal o tom, čo mu povedal lekár. Operácie sa bál, tak sa rozhodol, že na ňu nepôjde. Potichu vošiel do bytu, prešiel okolo Yukiho pracovne a ľahol si na gauč.

Yuki v svojej pracovni počul buchnúť vchodové dvere, ale neozvalo sa Shuichiho obvyklé "Tadaimá!" Chvíľu čakal, či nepríde, a nebude ho niečím otravovať. Keď však bolo v celom byte ticho, postavil sa a vyšiel z pracovne. Vošiel do tichej obývačky, kde uvidel Shuichiho, ako leží na gauči. „Je ti niečo Shuichi?" spýtal sa jemne. Shuichi sa pomrvil, otvoril oči a pozrel na Yukiho, „Nie. Prečo?" „Si nejaký tichý." Povedal Yuki podozrievavo. „Som len unavený." Odpovedal Shuichi. Takáto odpoveď Yukiho uspokojila, nemal čas to ďalej rozoberať. Ďalší deň mal odovzdať novú knihu a on ešte nemal hotovú poslednú kapitolu. Vrátil sa späť do pracovne. Chvíľu trvalo, kým Shuichi zaspal.

Ráno sa Shuichi zobudil na to, že mu je zle. Nevoľnosť potlačil tabletkou, potom sa osprchoval a obliekol. Na raňajky nemal ani pomyslenie. Zaklopal na dvere Yukiho pracovne a pootvoril ich, „Yuki, idem do práce." Yuki mu len kývol, ani sa neobzrel a pokračoval v písaní. Písal posledné vety, za hodinu sa stretne s nakladateľkou. Shuichi dorazil do budovy NG, kde zatiaľ čakali len manažér K a producent Sakano. „Ideš skoro Shuichi," poznamenal K, „to sa na teba nepodobá." „Raz som si privstal." povedal Shuichi a pokúsil sa usmiať. „Shindou-kun už si dokončil text?" zaujímal sa Sakano, „koncert je už onedlho." „Nie ..." povedal Shuichi ticho. K vytiahol svoj Magnum a priložil ho Shuichimu k spánku, „Čo si povedal? Ja ťa asi vážne zastrelím!" Shuichi naňho vážne pozrel, „Len si streľ. Aj tak končím." Potom odišiel a nechal prekvapeného K stáť. Pred budovou prešiel okolo Hira, ale nevšímal si ho. Hiro sa otočil, „Shuichi, kam ideš?" Shuichi sa však neobzrel.

Shuichi vošiel do prázdneho bytu, Yuki bol na stretnutí s nakladateľkou. Rozhodol sa, že na operáciu nepôjde a nechcel, aby ho ktokoľvek videl v bolestiach a ľutoval ho, takže chcel odísť. Prechádzal všetkými izbami a rozmýšľal, ktoré veci si vziať. Zobral si len šaty, hygienické potreby, peniaze a darček k narodeninám od Yukiho, hrnček od jeho obľúbenej skupiny, Nittle Grasper, z limitovanej série. Všetko ostatné, veci s Ryuichim, počítač a všetky jeho časopisy tam mali zostať. Ešte naposledy si prezrel všetky svoje veci. Potom napísal Yukimu list, že ho opúšťa. Nechal ho aj so svojimi kľúčmi na posteli. Srdce mu začalo bolestivo búšiť, znova si musel dať tabletku. Keď odchádzal s batohom v ruke, dvere za sebou len pribuchol.

Yuki strčil kľúč do zámky, otočil ním a prekvapil sa, že nie je zamknuté. ‚Žeby som zabudol zamknúť?' spýtal sa sám seba. Ale hneď tú myšlienku zavrhol, vedel naisto, že zamykal. „Shuichi si tu?" spýtal sa do ticha bytu. Nikto mu neodpovedal. ‚Pravdaže, je príliš skoro ne to, aby bol dome.' pomyslel si Yuki. Šiel do spálne, aby sa prezliekol do domáceho. Na posteli našiel list. Začal ho čítať:

_Milí Yuki,_

_Vedz, že som sa rozhodol odísť, ale nie preto, že by som ťa už nemiloval. Odpusť mi, že_

_som ti vždy bol na obtiaž a otravoval ťa. Prosím ťa, nesnaž sa ma hľadať._

_Shuichi. _List bol krátky, s roztraseným písmom a miestami boli písmenká rozmazané, akoby tam dopadla slza. Vedľa listu boli Shuichiho kľúče. „Nie ..." povedal Yuki neveriaco, „Shuichi prečo?" Otázka zostala visieť vo vzduchu nezodpovedaná.

Yuki začul zvonenie a rozbehol sa k dverám , ‚možno je to Shuichi.' Za dverami však stál naštvaný Hiro. „Čo si urobil Shuichimu?!" zakričal na Yukiho, „Odišiel zo skupiny!" Nastalo ticho a potom Yuki povedal: „Nič som mu nespravil. Shuichi odo mňa odišiel, našiel som len list." a podal ho Hirovi. Hira ho rýchlo prečítal a zamračil sa. Yuki sa odvrátil, lebo mu po líci začala stekať slza a nechcel, aby ho Hiro videl. „Gomenasai Yuki. Ja som len myslel ..." ospravedlnil sa Hiro. „Ja viem, často som mu nechtiac ubližoval, asi to so mnou vzdal." Povedal Yuki ticho. „Kedy asi odišiel?" spýtal sa Hiro. „Neviem," pokrčil Yuki plecami, „teraz som prišiel. Bol som na stretnutí s nakladateľkou." Hiro navrhol: „Skúste mu zavolať na mobil." Yuki hneď šiel k svojmu telefónu a začal vytáčať Shuichiho číslo, ale po pár zazvoneniach sa zapol odkazovač. „Nedvíha." Povedal sklamaný Yuki. Hiro sa poobzeral a prekvapil sa, „Yuki-san, Shuichi tu nechal všetky svoje veci s Ryuichim." Yuki sa obzrel. Naozaj, všetky kazety, ktoré si Shuichi tak často púšťal boli na mieste. „Hiroshi, nestalo sa niečo včera, keď si bol so Shuichim?" spýta sa Yuki, spomenúc si na Shuichiho zvláštne správanie. Hiro naňho nechápavo hľadel, „Včera som nebol so Shuichim:" Hiro odchádzal od Yukiho zmätení, ‚Prečo Shuichi odišiel zo skupiny a od Yukiho? Prečo nechal svoje obľúbené veci tam? A hlavne, prečo tvrdil, že bo so mnou?'

Shuichi sa ubytoval v hotely ďaleko od centra mesta. Von veľmi nechodil, len najesť sa. Väčšinu času strávil spaním. Neznesiteľná bolesť a závraty prichádzali čoraz častejšie a vždy ho dosť vyčerpali. Aj teraz ležal na posteli, neschopný pohybu. Závesy na oknách boli zastreté po celý deň, takže v izbe bolo upokojujúce prítmie. Za tých pár dní, odkedy odišiel, schudol, v tvári bol bledý a pod očami mal tmavé kruhy. Do ticha zazvonil mobil. Shuichi v driemotách po ňom siahol a bez rozmyslu dvihol. „Moshi moshi," povedal ospalo. „Yokatta," vydýchol si Hiro, „Shuichi kde si?" Čo sa stalo? Si v poriadku?" zasypával ho množstvom otázok. „Hiro som v poriadku." zaklamal Shuichi. „Kde si?" naliehal naňho Hiro, „Prečo, do pekla, nedvíhaš mobil?" Shuichi nevedel čo má povedať, tak bol radšej ticho. Keď dlho neodpovedal, Hiro prosebne povedal: „Povedz mi aspoň kde si. Všetci máme o teba veľké obavy." Shuichi si vzdychol, „Dobre, ale nikomu to nesmieš povedať." Keď mu to Hiro sľúbil, povedal mu meno hotela, v ktorom bol ubytovaný.

O hodinu neskôr kráčal Hiro spolu s Yukim po hotelovej chodbe. Chceli vedieť, čo sa stalo, že Shuichi všetko nechal a odišiel. Konečne našli číslo izby, kde bol ubytovaný. Hiro hlasno zaklopal a čakal. Chvíľu nepočuli nič, ale potom zavŕzgala posteľ. Shuichi otvoril dvere, keď však zbadal, kto to je, rýchlo ich zabuchol. „Choďte preč, obaja!" kričal Shuichi spoza dverí. Yuki prišiel k dverám, „Shuichi prosím otvor dvere. Chceme sa s tebou len porozprávať." „Ale ja sa nechcem s vami rozprávať." povedal Shuichi a šiel do kúpeľne, kde pustil vodu, aby ich nepočul. Hiro s Yukim počuli tiecť vodu. „Niekedy je strašne tvrdohlavý." vzdychol si Hiro. „aspoň vieme, kde teraz je. Môžeme sa sem neskôr vrátiť." povedal Yuki. „Všimli ste si, ako vyzeral?" spýtal sa Hiro, poukazujúc na Shuichiho bledosť. Yuki zachmúrene prikývol.

Hneď ako odišli, začal sa Shuichi baliť. ‚Baka Hiro,' myslel si Shuichi zúrivo, ‚Sľúbil mi, že to nikomu nepovie, usotsuki. Už nikdy nedvihnem mobil.' Skontroloval izbu, zamkol ju a odhlásil sa na recepcii. S batohom na pleci šiel pomaly po ulici. Musí si nájsť iný hotel, kde by ho Yuki nenašiel. Nastúpil na autobus a potom dvakrát prestúpil, aby sa dostal čo najďalej. Nakoniec vystúpil na vzdialenom predmestí Tokya. Pár metrov od zastávky, medzi jedno- až dvojposchodovými domami, stál tichý malý hotel.

Yuki v noci nemohol spať, hneď ráno vstal, obliekol sa a šiel do Shuichiho hotela. Tam mu však oznámili, že Shindou-san sa predošlý deň odhlásil. Yukiho sa zmocnilo zúfalstvo. Shuichi pred ním utiekol. Sadol do auta a začal sa bezcieľne prevážať. Zrazu ho napadla spásonosná myšlienka. Odviezol sa k budove NG a bez zaklopania vtrhol do Tohmovej pracovne. Tohma podpisoval zmluvy, „Konnichiwa Eiri. Môžem pre teba niečo urobiť?" Yuki si sadol oproti nemu, „Seguchi nebudem chodiť okolo horúcej kaše. Vieš, že Shuichi zmizol. A ja viem, že s tvojimi kontaktmi by si ho dokázal nájsť." Tohma naňho pozrel, „Ale Eiri ..." „Žiadne ale," skočil mu do reči Yuki, „buď mi pomôžeš, alebo sa s tebou už do smrti neprehovorím." Tohma zvážnel, „Dobre, urobím všetko, čo je v mojich silách." „To dúfam." povedal Yuki, postavil sa a odišiel. Trvalo dva dni, kým Tohmový pozorovatelia zistili, kde sa Shuichi nachádza, Tohma hneď zavolal Yukimu. „Arigatou Tohma," poďakoval Yuki do telefónu, „hneď tam idem."

Shuichi ležal na posteli a nahlas vzdychla. Celý deň nič nejedol, lebo kedykoľvek sa o to pokúsil, hneď všetko vyvrátil. Závraty ho neopúšťali, hlava sa mu krútila, aj keď ležal. Nevoľnosť mu vháňala do úst horko-slané sliny. S námahou sa postavil a zamieril si to na záchod. Cestou sa musel pridržiavať stien. Nahol sa nad misu, pridržiavajúc si žalúdok. Pár minút tam bezmocne stál, potom si vodou z kohútika v umývadle vypláchol ústa a začal sa tackať späť do postele. Cesta späť bola ešte horšia. Uprostred izby sa mu zrazu zakrútila hlava, tam sa nemal čoho chytiť, a v bezvedomí padol na podlahu.

Yuki zaklopal na dvere Shuichiho izby. Keď bolo ticho, vybral šperhák, ktorý si požičal od K, a otvoril si ním dvere. Vnútri bolo prítmie, lebo všetky závesy boli pozaťahované. Yuki vošiel do izby a zbadal Shuichiho ležať na zemi. „Shuichi!" vykríkol Yuki a pribehol k nemu. Trochu Shuichiho nadvihol. „Shuichi, onegai, preber sa." Modlikal Yuki ticho. Shuichiho viečka sa zachveli. Potom, s hlbokým vzdychom, otvoril oči. „Yu-ki ..." povedal takmer nečujne. Yukimu sa viditeľne uľavilo, „Yokatta." Radoval sa však príliš skoro. Shuichi zase dostal záchvat, srdce mu búšilo až ho bolelo, ťažko sa mu dýchalo a celým telom mu pulzovala bolesť, ktorá ho ochromovala. Hlasno vykríkol a zaryl prsty do Yukiho košele. „Shuichi!" zľakol sa Yuki. Shuichi sa triasol a pomaly ťažko povedal: „Tam ... na stole ... onegai ..." Viac nezvládol povedať. Yuki sa postavil a nechal trasúceho sa a skrúteného Shuichiho na zemi. Na stole ležala fľaštička s liekmi. Yuki ju rýchlo vzal a vrátil sa k Shuichimu. Vybral jednu tabletku a strčil ju Shuichimu do úst, ktorý ju ledva prehltol. Potom Yuki Shuichiho objal, Shuichi mu znova začal žmoliť košeľu na ramenách, a čakal. Po pár minútach cítil, ako Shuichi povoľuje zovretie rúk, lieky zabrali. Yuki pozrel na fľaštičku vo svojej ruke a všimol si, že je takmer prázdna. „Shuichi?" oslovil ho Yuki, „Čo sa deje? Si chorý?" Shuichi sťažka dýchal, „Nemal si sem chodiť ..." Yuki ho chytil za bradu a zdvihol mu bradu tak, aby sa mu mohol pozerať do očí, „Shindou Shuichi, to nebola odpoveď na moju otázku!" Shuichi sa odvrátil a zahľadel so do zeme. Yuki mu chytil hlavu do svojich dlaní a otočil ho na seba. Shuichi si všimol, že po lícach mu tečú slzy. „Pozri," povedal Yuki, „už druhý raz, odkedy sa poznáme, si ma donútil plakať. Povedz mi, onegai, čo sa tu deje. Prečo si odišiel? Načo potrebuješ lieky proti bolesti?" V Shuichim sa zlomila bariéra, ktorou sa obrnil proti všetkému, oči sa mu zaliali slzami, tak ich radšej zatvoril a lícami mu začali stekať slzy a vzlykal. Sklopil hlavu a oprel sa o Yukiho rameno. Yuki ho objal a zaboril si tvár do jeho ružových vlasov. Potom Shuichi pomaly prehovoril: „Yuki ... ja umieram. A tie tabletky potrebujem na zmiernenie tých strašných bolestí, ktoré sa stále vracajú." Táto správa bola pre Yukiho ako úder kladivom. Pevnejšie si Shuichiho privinul, „Nedá sa stým nič urobiť?" Nastalo ticho, prerušované len Shuichiho hlasnými výdychmi. „Mo-mohol by som ísť na operáciu," povedal Shuichi, „ale keď ja sa strašne bojím! A vôbec nie je isté, či sa to podarí." Yuki prešiel Shuichimu jemne po vlasoch, „Baka, to nás tu chceš dobrovoľne opustiť? Skupinu, rodinu, aj mňa? Shuichi, ja už bez teba nemôžem žiť!" Shuichi ticho vzlykol, „Yuki." Yuki ho chytil za bradu a podvihol mu tvár, „Shuichi, sľúb mi, že pôjdeš na tú operáciu, onegaishimas." Shuichimu sa zachvela spodná pera, „Do-dobre."

O pár minút už viedol Yuki Shuichiho k svojmu autu. Celý čas ho musel podopierať, lebo Shuichiho nohy boli príliš slabé. Yuki zložil Shuichiho na zadné sedadlo, kde si mohol aj ľahnúť, do ruky mu vložil fľaštičku s liekmi a sadol si za volant. Naštartoval a pomaly, aby Shuichiho príliš nevyrušoval, vyšiel z parkoviska.

Shuichi bol vyčerpaný a pomaly upadol do driemot. Yuki sa občas obzrel do spätného zrkadla, aby ho skontroloval. Šiel pomaly a opatrne, lebo nechcel Shuichiho zobudiť. Zrazu mu zazvonil mobil. „Moshi moshi," ozval sa Yuki do telefónu. Volal Tohma, „Našiel si Shindoua?" „Hai, arigatou Tohma. Bez teba by som ho nenašiel." povedal Yuki ticho. „A kde teraz si?" spýtal sa Tohma. „Veziem Shuichiho do nemocnice," odpovedal Yuki, „Mal by ísť na operáciu, a ten hlupák na ňu nechcel ísť." „Chápem, dobre," počul Yuki povedať Tohmu. „Tohma?" ozval sa Yuki, „Mohol by si povedať Nakanovi, že veziem Shuichiho do Tokijskej všeobecnej nemocnice?" Takmer okamžite prišla odpoveď: „Samozrejme Eiri, poviem mu." „Arigatou, Tohma." Povedal Yuki a zložil mobil.

Keď prišli na nemocničné parkovisko, chcel Yuki Shuichiho vybrať a odniesť dovnútra, ale keď sa ho dotkol, Shuichi sa prebral. „Yuki?" spýtal sa ospalo. „Už sme tu, Shuichi." Povedal Yuki jemne. Shuichi zastenal a na tvári sa mu zjavila otrávená grimasa. Yuki ho chytil za plecia a trhol ním, aby sa posadil a pobozkal ho na pery, až sa Shuichimu zúžili zreničky od prekvapenia. Keď prerušil bozk, pozrel Yuki Shuichimu vážne do očí. „Shuichi, sľúbil si mi to!" povedal prísne. Shuichi stále nemohol odtrhnúť oči od Yukiho. Potom zavrel oči a odovzdane prikývol. Pomaly vystúpil a spolu sa vybrali do budovy.

Službukonajúcemu lekárovi stačilo len pozrieť na Shuichiho krvné testy, hneď zavelil hospitalizáciu. Zaviedli mu zaviedli intravenózne morfium proti bolestia a hneď začali pripravovať operáciu. Shuichi ležal v izbe na posteli, s infúziou zavedenou do žili, triasol sa po celom tele a po lícach mu stekali horké slzy. Yuki sedel vedľa neho a držal ho na upokojenie za ruku. „Všetko bude v poriadku," šepkal Yuki, „o pár dní ma už zase budeš otravovať svojou hlučnosťou a spievať tie hlúpe pesničky." Vtedy vošla do izby sestrička. „Shindou-san, teraz Vám dám anestéziu, ktorá Vás uspí." povedala a pichla mu injekciu, „Skúste rátať, kým nezaspíte." Shuichi začal pomaly ticho rátať a Yuki ho naposledy pobozkal na čelo. Shuichi sa jemne usmial, viečka mu oťaželi a postupne zaspal. Potom ho sestrička, spolu so sanitárom odviezli do operačnej sály. Yuki sa díval za nimi, „Bojuj môj malý Shuichi, bojuj ..."

Yuki už hodinu sedel v čakárni, keď došiel Hiro. „Kde je Shuichi?" spýtal sa Hiro. „Už je na operácii." povedal Yuki ticho. „Kami-sama, to je to až také vážne?!" prekvapil sa Hiro. „Áno," odpovedal Yuki, „bez operácie by určite umrel." „Ten hlupák," uľavil si Hiro na Shuichiho adresu. Nemohol uveriť tomu, že mu Shuichi nič nepovedal a utiekol. Teraz však nemohol nič spraviť, len čakať. Hiro sa najprv nervózne prechádzal, potom si sadol vedľa mĺkveho Yukiho. Postupne dorazili aj ostatný, ako Suguru, Sakano, K a Ryuichi s Noriko. Yuki im znova musel vysvetliť, čo sa stalo. „Úbohý Shu-chan," fňukal Ryuichi objímajúc zajaca Kumagora. Noriko ho musela štuchnúť, aby nebol netaktný.

Konečne prišiel lekár so správami, „Pred chvíľou sme dokončili operáciu, ale ešte sa nedá povedať, ako to dopadne. Ak sa preberie, bude všetko v poriadku." „Ak?" vydesil sa Hiro. „Bohužiaľ áno. Ak ..." povedal lekár pokojne. Táto správa všetkých zasiahla ako ľadová sprcha. „Môžete sa ísť naňho pozrieť, ale ešte bude pod účinkami anestézie." oznámil im lekár.

Shuichi ležal pokojne na posteli. Mal zavreté oči a bol bledý. Na tele mal pripevnené snímače, ktoré zaznamenávali tlkot jeho srdca, a na tvári mal dýchaciu masku, ktorá sa pravidelne zahmlievala. Yuki si sadol vedľa Shuichiho postele, chytil jeho ruku do svojich a oprel si o ne čelo. Všetci mlčali, bolo počuť len pípanie prístrojov. Zanedlho však prišiel lekár, „Je mi ľúto, ale už budete musieť odísť. Už je po návštevných hodinách a pacient potrebuje pokoj." Keď však zbadal výraz na Yukiho tvári, dodal: „Jeden môže zostať cez noc." Nebolo pochýb o tom, kto zostane. Všetci ostatný zachmúrene odišli.

Celú noc bol Yuki hore, zaspal až nad ránom, s hlavou vedľa Shuichiho ruky. Prebral sa na to, ako mu niekto prechádza po vlasoch. Unavene zdvihol hlavu. Nad ním stála ustarostená Ayaka. „Ohayo Eiri," povedala ticho, Včera som to počula od Hira, tak som sa sem prišla pozrieť." „Arigatou Ayaka," povedal Yuki vyčerpano. „Žiadna zmena?" spýtala sa Ayaka, hodiac pohľad na spiaceho Shuichiho. „Ani najmenšia." odpovedal Yuki. „Eiri to je mi ľúto," povedala Ayaka ľútostivo, „je strašné len tak sedieť a čakať." „Som rád, že si prišla," smutne sa usmial Yuki, „mohla by si ho na chvíľu postrážiť? Musím si odskočiť." „Samozrejme Eiri," jemne prikývla Ayaka.

Keď Yuki odišiel, sadla si na jeho stoličku. Chvíľu bola ticho a smutne hľadela na Shuichiho, potom začala rozprávať: „Shindou-kun. Keby si teraz videl Eiriho, tak sa zhrozíš. Je vyčerpaný a má o teba obavy." Napravila mu prikrývku a pokračoval: „Preber sa prosím, lebo keby si umrel, Eiriho by to úplne položilo. A to by som ti nikdy neodpustila. Prišla by som z Kyóta, len aby som ti poskákala po hrobe. Je ti jasné?!" Hovorila síce prísne, v očiach však mala slzy. „Za to ... mi... ešte nemusíš nadávať," zastenal zrazu Shuichi.

Keď ho Ayaka začula, prekvapene dvihla hlavu. Shuichi si zložil dýchaciu masku a s námahou sa posadil. „Shindou-kun ... „ zašepkala Ayaka. Potom sa zrazu s plačom naňho vrhla. „Hej, čo to ...?" zvolal Shuichi, „Itai." Ayaka sa zľakla. „Gomenasai Shindou-kun. Ja len ... všetkých si nás vystrašil." „To nič," usmial sa Shuichi, „len ma nabudúce varuj, keď budeš chcieť spraviť zase niečo takéto." Ayaka sa zatvárila rozpačito, „Anou, Shindou-kun, čo všetko si počul?" „Minimálne to od toho hrobu." zasmial sa Shuichi. Ayaka očervenela. „Shindou-kun ... to som povedala... len tak," zajakala sa od hanby.„Ayaka-san to nič," usmial sa Shuichi, „ale to ako si mi vynadala, ma úplne prebralo." So slzami v očiach sa Ayaka usmiala.

„Shuichi!" ozvalo sa odo dverí. Obaja sa obzreli. Vo dverách stál prekvapený Yuki. V okamihu bol pri posteli a objímal Shuichiho. „Yuki," namáhavo hovoril Shuichi, „Chcel by som sa aj nadýchnuť." Yuki ho rýchlo pustil, „Gomen Shu." Potom sa na Ayaku a Shuichiho podozrievavo pozrel, „Celú noc som tu bol a nič. Chvíľu ťa nechám s Ayakou a hneď si hore. Ako to?" Ayakine líca zružoveli a Shuichi sa zasmial, Ayaka-san mi vynadala, že keď umriem, poskáče mi po hrobe. To by zobudilo aj mŕtveho." Yuki sa zasmial, prešiel k červenajúcej sa Ayake a objal ju, „Teraz teda viem ako na Shuichiho." Spolu sa začali smiať.

Ešte v ten deň sa všetci dozvedeli o Shuichiho zlepšení a boli ho navštíviť. Lekári to považovali za obrovský úspech, musel však v nemocnici zostať ešte dva týždne. Keď sa Shuichi vrátil domov, všimol si, že sa Yuki zmenil. Pripravoval mu jeho obľúbené jedlá, ráno ho vozil do práce a poobede ho čakával pred budovou. V noci ho vždy ochrancovsky držal vo svojom náručí. Raz večer, keď ležali v posteli, sa Yuki usmial na Shuichiho. „ešte raz spravíš čo len náznak úteku, a zamknem ťa tu," hovoril s úsmevom, „potom budeš musieť nahrávať aj robiť koncerty tu." „Yuki," usmial sa Shuichi. Yuki sa k nemu sklonil a ich jemné pery sa spojili vo vrúcnom bozku. Potom si Yuki oprel hlavu o Shuichiho vlasy, objal ho okolo drobných pliec, aby boli čo najbližšie, a spoločne upadli do hlbokého spánku.

6


End file.
